Iikubo Haruna
Years Old |height= 162cm |formergroup= AKB48 |formerteam= Team 8 |debuted= April, 2014 / Team 8 |graduated= December, 2018 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Iikubo Haruna was a member of AKB48's Team 8. Trivia *'Hobbies:' Shopping, reading *'Special Skills:' Flower arranging, staring contests. *'Favorite English phrase': "I can fly!" *'Favorite Foods: '''Ramen, chocolate, takoyaki, okonomiyaki. *'Favorite Colors: Pink, black, red, orange and light blue. *'''Favorite Words: "Hard work will always be rewarded". *'Favorite Manga:' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Kimi ni Todoke, Ao Haru Ride *'Motto:' "Do 100 good deeds a day" *'Favorite Older Songs:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Only Human" by K, "Tabidachi no Uta" by Mr.Children. * Said she wrote Morning Musume as a high school career choice. * Said that she's in love with Kujo Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said "cheeks and lipstick are a must." * Was raised in a household where her parents both liked manga, which got her into it at a young age. She likes reading shounen ("manly") manga, such as Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but she also likes shoujo manga, which include Kimi ni Todoke and Ao Haru Ride. * If she could hypnotize anyone, she would hypnotize Michishige Sayumi by putting her to sleep and taking a picture of her sleeping face. * Tsunku commented about her: "She keeps growing! With talking and even as a celebrity, she keeps growing. She tries hard in singing and dancing as well, and if she just keeps this up even more, she'll surely look different soon, too. The more leveling up she does, the more stable her place in showbiz will be, as well." * Her mom gave her a bottle of champagne with gold flakes as a gift for her 20th birthday. Haruna later said that she drank it with her mom, and that it tasted bitter. * Her favorite voice actors are Ono Daisuke (Jotaro from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure), Kobayashi Sanae (Allen Walker from D.Gray-Man), and Minagawa Junko (Echizen Ryoma from The Prince of Tennis). Iikubo also finds Aoi Shouta's characteristic voice natural sounding, and she really likes the voices of San from Princess Mononoke and Nausicaä from Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. * If she did not become an idol, she believes she would have become a NEET, then eventually an otaku NEET living as a hikikomori. * Is a fan of K-Pop group SEVENTEEN, and her favorite member is Joshua. * In 2009, she won the special award in a model audition for girls' fashion magazine Love Berry, and afterwards signed with FOSTER, the agency who ran the audition, under the stage name Dan Hau. * First appeared in the June 2009 issue of the magazine and "graduated" from Love Berry (left the project) in the February 2011 issue. * In April 2013, she became a regular on the radio show Young Town Doyoubi. * On July 31, 2014, she was a special guest on the Nico Live stream event for the game Zelda Musou (known as Hyrule Warriors outside of Japan). During the event, she talked about The Legend of Zelda series and played the demo. * On March 16, 2015, she participated in the Digital Content of the Year '14 / The 20th AMD Award Ceremony as an assistant moderator. * On January 28, 2017, she released her first solo photobook Haruiro. * On May 12, 2018, she released her first visual photobook and second overall photobook, titled female. * On November 8, 2018, she became the main MC for the JFN radio program Min 5 Chara-Van (a pun on "Caravan") which introduces various local characters and mascots from across the country. * On November 25, 2018, she announced on her blog that she sings the ending theme song "???" for the VR YouTube stream VER. (Version Dot) in collaboration with virtual YouTuber Midori Todo. The song premiered at the end of the special Virtual Star Tanjou! VER. Jushoushiki ~Densetsu no Hajimari~ broadcast that day. * On December 15, 2018, she announced she would produce and lend her voice to the virtual idol Ni-na under the VR corporation HIKKY. Also, on that evening's broadcast of Young Town Doyoubi, it was announced that she would continue as a regular on the radio show. * On March 23, 2019, she announced that she would make her first drama appearance in episode 8 of Hikari TV's Toubou Ryourinin Watanabe on May 10. * In April 2019, she along with model Kondo Chihiro became regulars in the Wednesday "Oshare Sanpo" corner of CBC TV's Chant!. * On April 20, 2019, she was a guest model in the TGC KUMAMOTO 2019 by TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION at Grandmesse Kumamoto. * Starred in the MBS/TBS drama Toritsu Mizushou! ~Reiwa~, the second live adaptation of the novel Toritsu Mizushou! about a fictional high school that teaches water trade skills, which began airing on MBS on May 5 and TBS on May 7, 2019. She was casted as a Nukui Nene, a gyaru-style student in the Cabaret Club Department. * On May 18, 2019, she was a model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2019 SPRING/SUMMER at Makuhari Messe. * From June 2019, she appeared as the fall 2019 poster model for the "Copywriter Academy Course" by Sendenkaigi, the leading publishing and communications company in Japan. * On August 8, 2019, she announced a clothing collaboration with the brand KANGOL REWARD, which opened for orders on September 4. * On September 19, 2019, she began a video series on Square Enix's official YouTube channel, titled "Iikubo Haruna to Kanta no Game Future!", in which she plays various games published by Square Enix. * On October 9, it was announced that she would star in the short film Phantasm, which is part of the omnibus horror film Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2019 ~Fuyu no Tokubetsu Hen~ that will release in theaters on November 16. Team History :Team 8 → Team 8 and Team B → Team 8 → Graduation :: Joined AKB48 as a Team 8 member on April 3, 2014 :: Had a Concurrent Position in AKB48's Team B from March 26, 2015 (AKB48 Spring Shuffle 2015) to December 8, 2018 (AKB48 13th Anniversary) :: Graduated from Team 8 on December 16, 2018 (Announcement: August 17, 2018) Singles Participation 'AKB48 A-Sides' * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai * Jabaja * Teacher Teacher 'AKB48 B-Sides' * 47 no Suteki na Machi e (Kokoro no Placard) * Seifuku no Hane (Kibouteki Refrain) (Center) * Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou (Green Flash) * Summer side (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * Kegarete iru Shinjitsu (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) (WCenter with Nakano Ikumi) * Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo... (Halloween Night) * Ama Nojaku Batta (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) Category:AKB48 Graduates Category:Team 8 Members Category:1994